1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device with a pipe socket and a hose of rubber-like material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently fluids, like liquids and gases, are guided through hoses that are made of a rubber-like material. Such hoses show a relatively high flexibility. However, it requires a certain effort to connect them to a pipe socket.
For the connection of a hose with a pipe socket the hose end is therefore customarily provided with a coupling element. The coupling element is provided with a tubular connection extension, onto which the hose end is pushed and fastened with the appropriate clamping means, for example, a pipe clip or an annular spring. The coupling piece can then be connected to the pipe socket.
However, this type of connection is relatively time-consuming, because it requires several mounting steps. Furthermore, there are at least two areas where a reliable sealing action must be guaranteed, i.e., on the one hand, at the connection between the hose and the coupling piece and, on the other hand, at the connection between the coupling piece and the pipe socket.